The Mistake and His Obessession
by Esteceline
Summary: It all began with her simple mistake and his obsession toward her. Now the alliance is in ruins and Rakuzan takes the throne as the strongest king, while Seirin burns to the ground. Can Kuroko Tetsuna raise Seirin to its former glory or fall under the obsession of Akashi Seijuuro? AU Fem!kuroko Yandere!Akashi Akakuro onesided!kagakuro slight!aokuro Vampire!GOM.I DON'T OWN KUROBASU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Teiko alliance, the legendary alliance with more than 100 vampire families, but five heirs stood out, they were known as the generation of miracles for their recognizable strength and power. However, there was a rumor that one heir can suppress them; it was known as the phantom _sixth.

"How many times have I told you my dear Tetsuna?" the heterochromatic eyes stared down upon the teal eyes. "I am absolute."

The teal eyes looked back at the heterochromatic eyes defiantly. "Akashi-kun, I believe you have no rights to interfere with my decision"

Those eyes flashed angrily and he gently spoke, "Tetsuna…you dare to defy me."

She clenched her fist angrily, "You do not own me Akashi-kun, nor you had any rights to bring my clan to demise."

A cold smile built on his face, "Oh, I have every rights."

In Kuroko's eyes, this happened in matter of seconds. She looked back upon what she ever did wrong to get this treatment from Akashi. "What did I ever did wrong to you, Akashi-kun?"

"You chose him over me."

_Flashback _

Vampires hid away from society for long time. They were bloodsuckers who would be immortal as long as they drink blood. In order to survive from the hunts from the humans, they made the Teikou Alliance. Six families of pure blood vampires govern them and ruled the vampires in order to maintain controls and not get caught by humans.

Akashi-family: the ruler of Rakuzan clan

Midorima-family: the ruler of Shutoko clan

Aomine-family: the ruler of Touou clan

Kise-family: the ruler of kaijou clan

Murasakibara-family: the ruler of yosen clan

And lastly, Kuroko-family: the ruler of Seirin clan

They were all mighty and powerful, and no one dared to defy the generation of miracles made by the six heirs of each outstanding clans. Even in such alliance, the struggle for power remained. Despite their heirs stayed as one of the closest friends, the clans fought for power; therefore, the alliance inside the alliance was created. The Seirin clan, in order to not lack behind, tried to create an alliance using their female heir by forming an arranged marriage with either Rakuzan or Touou. The female heir fearing of Rakuzan growing too strong agreed marriage with Touou, unknown to the red haired heir watching from behind in anger.

The clan leaders did not know that all of their heirs were in fact very close friends. It was soon broken the moment Rakuzan heir took the throne and declared war against Seirin and Touou. Causing the Teikou Alliance to be destroyed in seconds.

_Flashback ends _

Akashi crouched in front of Kuroko whereas the mansion burnt down. The fire didn't seem to be attacking the two or rather protecting them from the outsiders.

"KUROKO! Dammit, where are you Kuroko?" Kagami searched around the fire to see red hair gently bit the teal haired girl's neck.

After drinking blood from Kuroko, Akashi bit his hand sucking his blood then lifting her chin and forced a kiss. Then, Akashi forced his blood down her throat through the bloody kiss.

Kagami saw clearly on the area where Akashi bit his beloved princess, the mark of the Akashi appear clearly. Sharing blood between two was an act of bonding, vampires usually drank each others blood when they truly love each other and are prepared to live together forever. However, this was little bit different than normal bonding as it was only one-sided. Kagami stood in horror as Akashi turned to him, his heterochromatic eyes meeting Kagami's. Akashi smiled cruelly before disappearing. Although he didn't say anything, the words were there.

'_She's mine'_

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you guys like my new story! Please review and this is my first time genderbending a character so I hope it goes well. =] This is a vampire story so it might have the blood kink and also the fact the this is yandere akashi fic beware :P

PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I really like it when you guys leave a review and it helps me write much better and faster.


	2. Chapter 1: Kise Ryouta

_**Chapter 1**_

Kuroko looked at the mirror, her reflection showing clearly. She stared dully at her neck, where the dark mark of Akashi showedclearly on her neck, a stark contrast on her pale skin.

**Crack**

She punched the mirror in anger very violently. Blood began dripping down from her fist, but the wound itself began to heal immediately. The door violently opened to reveal Kagami, who took in the broken mirror and blood covered fist, before he immediately rushed to her side and held her fist tenderly.

"You idiot, hurting yourself like this."

Kuroko sighed, "It's not like it will ever remain unlike this brand of slavery on my neck"

Kagami shook his head, "It is not the mark of slavery; it's the mark of a bond."

Kuroko glared at Kagami in anger, "To that Man it may as well be one."

Kagami sighed, "Kuroko, stop thinking like this. It is probably what Akashi wants."

Kuroko violently snarled flashing her fangs, "Don't mention that Man's name in my presence!"

Kagami flinched, "I am sorry...but you need to get over it."

"I am over it." Came the desolate reply.

It has been two years since the fateful night where she had been marked. It was also the day where Kuroko lost her family, friends, and her future. Teikou alliance was in mess, and everything has fallen down beyond repair. Rakuzan after destroying Seirin declared war on Touou immediately. Kaijou sided with Touou as they had strong alliance even before the Teikou alliance, Yosen alliance with Rakuzan, and Shutoko remained neutral between the two forces.

It was a mess in a vampire world.

Kuroko was currently in hiding with her faithful tiger, Kagami Taiga, and what was left of Seirin. Kagami clan had always been faithful to Seirin. They weren't vampires, but rather type of shape shifter, who can have human form as well as their animalistic form. Since the fall of Seirin, Kagami has been providing regular needs of Kuroko as well as blood. Two years were just hellish for Kuroko; not only that, she felt Akashi watch every moment of her year, the marking itself was restraining her powers.

Seirin clan was known to have the power of shadows. It was their strongest ability, and other five clans greatly feared their power. Kuroko was known to have the strongest shadow power in the Seirin's history, and it was frustrating for Kuroko to know that she was becoming more visible.

She knew that sooner or later that she will be noticed by at least one members of the Generation of Miracles and that worried her to no end.

"Oi, Kuroko-hime, I am going to go shopping. Do you wanna come with me?" Kagami asked as Kuroko was in her own thoughts.

"Huh?" Kuroko was startled for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't feel too good to day. I feel like something big will happen."

"If that's what you say." Kagami looked at her worriedly before making his way to the door. After what Kuroko had said, he was little worried as Kuroko's intuition had never proven itself wrong. He just hoped all goes well today.

Kagami walked down the busy street with all the things he needed so he can take care of Kuroko. He was actually having fun until he noticed a faint scent of a powerful vampire. He knew this feeling, and he knew that he has to escape the place he was in immediately.

Suddenly, from above, a voice called out to him, "My, my if it isn't Kurokocchi's faithful tiger?"

It wasn't just any voice; it was a voice of hyper active memeber generation of miracles, Kise Ryouta.

Kagami, out of all members of Generation of Miracles, hated Kise Ryouta the most because of his personality and his attachment to Kuroko. Well, he amended, Akashi took that spot two years ago, so second most hated person.

So, can you lead me to where Kurokocchi is? I miss her really badly." Kise complained.

"Heh, why would I answer your questions? You are one of the clan that did not help Seirin and just watched as we burned to the ground." Kagami retorted.

"Hmm, I see then I guess I would have to use my brute strength." Kise smirked as he flashed his fangs to Kagami.

Kise attacked quickly and silently to where Kagami's weak point was. His copycat abilities made him capable of copying Kagami's move even before it was fully shown. Kagami fell to the ground,unable to keep up. Kise might not be the most hated bit he sure was the most annoying person to fight with. Kagami snarled and took out a small pocket knife in order to protect himself.

"You should know that a mere pocket knife won't affect us. And including the fact that I am one of the purest vampire alive, I will heal immediately." Kise sneered as he scornfully looked down at him.

"Hmp , I can try can't I?" Then, Kagami charged toward Kise.

Kise laughed and kicked his head. Kagami went flying backward, which Kise immediately followed and began to continuously punched Kagami. When Kagami felled to the ground, Kise stepped on Kagami's head and asked, "So where's Kurokocchi?"

"LIKE I WOULD TELL YOU!" Kagami yelled.

Kise knew he could not kill Kagami yet. Not only because of information on his beloved Kurokocchi, he knew that if he kills Kagami, Kuroko would never forgive him.

Kagami trying to escape ultimately turned into his true form, a beautiful yet fierce tiger. The tiger snarled and pushed the surprised Kise off him before going the very opposite direction of where Kuroko was in hopes of drawing Kise away. Suddenly, a big black kangaroo jumped in front of the fleeing tiger. Caught in surprise, the great tiger skid to a stop. Eyes wide, he stared incredulously at the kangaroo. No kangaroos were black, at least the regular ones.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-san, nice timing!" Kise exclaimed. "After all, we don't want him to escape without telling us where Kurokocchi is."

The Kangaroo snorted in response, eyeing the snarling tiger warily.

"Just what are you doing?" Everyone heard the soft voice that came out of nowhere. All of them let out their manly scream before turning to the voice.

"KUROKOCCHI!" He yelled her name and hugged her between his arms rubbing his face on her head.

"Good day, Kise-kun." Came the dull response.

"Kurokocchi, where were you? I mean after I heard that you disappeared, I searched everywhere for you. By the way, is this tiger of yours treating well? After Rakuzan crushed you so easily, I decided that Seirin can't protect you anymore. So I decided to take you under Kaijou."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed at Kise's comment, but she politely refused, "I am sorry, but I decline."

"Ehhh, why?" Kise questioned her with his whiny voice.

Kagami back in his human form, stood behind Kuroko to support her.

"Oi, you are asking for the impossible." Kagami snarled.

"Or why not make this simple. Kuroko-hime, why don't you choose your seirin members and go against our kaijou member in a friendly dual. If you guys win, you may stay in Serin, and we might even back you up against the others. But, if Seirin loses, you come to Kaijou as Kise wishes."

"Kuroko, don't listen to him!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko raised her eyebrow and said, "That's not it is it?"

"Well, if you join Kaijou, Seirin will follow, which meaning more power on Kaijou." Kasamatsu replied cunningly. "And with us being with Touou, we might have chance to go against Rakuzan and win."

Kuroko's bang shadowed her eyes, and she clenched his fist until blood dripped down. "I will comply to your demands, but we will win."

* * *

Author's note: Hope you guys like the first chapter!

Thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reveiws!

Again, I hope you enjoy the story and please read and review! It really motivates me to write~


	3. Chapter 2: Hyuuga Junpei and the Match

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Kuroko-hime, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagami asked as they headed home.

"It will be okay," Kuroko said determinedly. "I mean if we lose I will get protection." She said jokingly.

"It's a win win situation."

Kagami mentally sighed. "How are we going to even win? We only have two and they have much more."

"Who said we have two," Kuroko said as she took her phone out.

Kagami paused and stared at Kuroko for long moment, and then he grinned widely. "I see what you are going at."

_Flashback _

"_Kurokocchi, what type game do you wanna settle this with?" Kise asked. "I don't care what type you choose." _

_Kuroko just deadpanned. "You can just choose, Kise-kun." _

"_Hmmm, then, can we do three versus three?" Kise asked. _

"_That'll work." Kuroko answered back. _

"_HOLD ON, KUROKO-HIME, WE ONLY HAVE TWO!" Kagami yelled. _

"_Please refrain from screaming Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. "And, I know what I am doing." _

"_Then, it is settled," Kise said, "So the rules will be simple. We can't kill the opponent, and winner will be decided as the opponent surrenders." _

"_Okay, I abide to the rule." Kuroko agreed. "Will match be set tomorrow at Kaijou training ground?" _

"_Yup!" Kise exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, don't forget about your promise Kurokocchi!" _

_After Kise exclaimed loudly, he started to head away with Kasamatsu while waving goodbye at Kuroko. _

_Flashback ends _

Kuroko flipped her phone open and dialed in numbers. She waited silently as the call connected.

"Hello," A voice was heard behind the phone.

"Ah, Hyuuga-sempai, long time no hear." Kuroko greeted to the person she was calling.

"Is that really you Kuroko-hime?!" Hyuuga exclaimed. "I thought you were…"

"I am okay, Hyuuga-sempai," Kuroko cut him off. "I am sorry I didn't contact anyone after the incident, but there were reasons that I had to keep it a secret."

"It's okay as long as you are doing well. Can I tell this good news to every Seirin member spread around Japan?" Hyuuga asked.

"For now, please refrain from doing that." Kuroko said. "Ah, and Hyuuga sempai, I have a favor to ask. Can we meet up?"

"Huh, oh, okay. where?" Hyuuga asked.

"I will text you the address to my hideout. Please come alone and armed." Kuroko said.

"Okay, I got it. See you soon." Hyuuga replied as he hanged up.

Kuroko and Kagami arrived at their apartment (considered hideout to Kuroko), and they waited for Hyuuga to arrive silently.

**Knock Knock **

"Kagami-kun, can you get the door please?" Kuroko asked politely.

Kagami sighed and then walked up to the door and open to see a figure with black hair with a pair of glasses on his nose. "Oi, long time no see Hyuuga." Kagami greeted as he saw Hyuuga.

"Long time no see Kagami. Where is our hime?" Hyuuga asked immediately.

"Hyuuga-sempai, I am here." Kuroko said as she walked up.

Hyuuga eyes widened, and he ran up to her to hug her in tight embrace. "I am glad you are safe, Kuroko-hime."

"Thank you Hyuuga-sempai and sorry for making you worry for a long time." Kuroko apologized.

"So, why have you called me suddenly when you were purposely avoiding to contact each and every one of us?" Hyuuga asked as he pulled up his glasses with his fingers.

"Straight to the point huh." Kagami slightly scowled.

"As expeted of you, Hyuuga-sempai. The reason I called you here is because I need Hyuuga-sempai to fight for me." Kuroko said as her eyes met Hyuuga's.

Hyuuga's eyes narrowed, and he immediately noticed what Kuroko leading him to.

"When?" Hyuuga asked.

"Tomorrow," Kuroko said as she smiled.

"When was this battle decided?" Hyuuga asked.

"Today," Kuroko answered back.

"Kuroko-hime, what were you going to do if I didn't answer the phone today?" Hyuuga asked again as he sighed.

"I knew you were going to answer, Hyuuga-sempai. As you are one of my most trusted men." Kuroko said as she smiled determinedly.

Hyuuga sighed. "Okay, you're probably tired from all the questions I asked just now, but I need to know more about the match we are going to have tomorrow. Such as, who are we against or what are the rules."

"Ah, I understand." Kuroko said. "The rules are simple: we are going against Kaijou as three versus three, and one loses as he or she surrenders."

"Kaijou?!" Hyuuga exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Yup," Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"You are insane, hime." Hyuuga said.

"Why so?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't know if we will be able to win."

"How come?"

"Kaijou is one of the strongest known clan in the vampire world."

"Was seirin not one of them?"

"But we…"

Hyuuga stopped midway as he saw hurt in Kuroko's eyes.

"I am sorry, hime, but…"

"Hyuuga-sempai, we need to win this battle. I need manpower to go against Rakuzan and win. And, Kaijou has given us a great chance! By winning, we would be able to receive support from Kaijou and perhaps Touou."

Hyuuga eyes widened. 'As expected of hime.' He thought.

"I shall agree to this duel then." Hyuuga said.

Kuroko smiled warmly as she heard Hyuuga's agreement to help against Kaijou. "Thank you, Hyuuga-sempai, and welcome back to Seirin."

"Hmp, Kuroko-hime, I am sure we will be able to win." Hyuuga said.

_Next day _

Kuruko and co. arrived at the Kaijou training ground. Kagami looked around in awe at the large spacious room and whistled," Man, I missed this type of room."

Hyuuga smiled, "We all did but the time of waiting is now over. This our first step of revenge."

Kuroko glanced at them with a small smile, "He won't know what hit him before it's too late."

The trio came inside the room to see the top members waiting for them. There was a large black kangaroo boxing with Kise while a narrowed eyed dude was watching them. The said dude turned and stared at kuroko with intense eyes. Immediately, he was in front of Kuroko a handsome smile on his face.

"Such a beautiful pleasure it is to see someone as magnificent as you my lady. My name is Moriyama Yoshitaka, will you go out with me?" He asked as he winked.

The two Seirin's reactions were…

Hyuuga-_Oh my gosh… He noticed Kuroko!_

Kagami-_Wow that was fast…_

Kise pushed Moriyama out of the way and smiled sweetly at Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, you came!"

"Hai Kise-kun."

Moriyama pushed Kise out of the way," Your response faire lady?"

Kuroko stared at him with a deadpanned expression,"No."

Kasamatsu threw a kick at Moriyama and Kise in his Kangaroo form, doubling the damage , sending them flying. He then reverted back to his human form and smiled at them as if nothing had happened. "Ah, welcome to Kaijou."

"How could you Kasamatsucchi!"

The Kangaroo ignored him and set the rules.

"1. No killing, maiming, or causing serious injuries

2. if someone surrenders you must stop your attacks and if you don't, the victory goes to the surrenderer.

3. No cheating or underhand tactics.

"I think thats about all of it," Kasamatsu summed up.

Kuroko nodded. "It seems legit. Do any of you have any problems?" she directed her question to the two members who shook their heads. "We agree then." She answered.

Kasamatsu smiled widely, "Then lets began."

"Then, I will go…" Hyuuga started as he started to go up to the battle ground.

"I will go first," Kagami said as he pushed Hyuuga away and got himself ready.

Kasamatsu smiled at his team and said, "I think it is clear that I should go first."

Kagami snorted. "Kuroko-hime, today's dinner is Kangaroo meat."

Kasamatsu smirked, "Well, I always wanted a tiger pelt rug."

Kagami growled, "What did you say you bastard?!"

Kasamatsu blinked innocently, "Nothing~"

_First Match: Kagami vs. Kasamatsu _

Kagami, the moment he put his foot on the court he was suppose to battle Kasamatsu on, changed into his magnificent tiger form.

Kasamatsu smirked and turned to his animalistic form as well.

"I am going to win for the sake of Kuroko-hime," Kagami snarled and lunged forward to the tall kangaroo.

Kasamatsu eyes narrowed and got his fist ready to punch Kagami as he came closer to him. Kagami's paw reached over to claw Kasamatsu, but Kasamatsu skillfully dodged his attack as he punched Kagami right on the face. Kagami was thrown off by at least ten meters after he got punched on the face.

Hyuuga eyes widened at how Kasamatsu manage to be able to dodge Kagami's attack so easily. He glanced at Kuroko as she looked at the match unwavered.

"Kuroko-hime, are you sure this was the best plan, to make familiar battle against familiar?" Hyuuga asked.

"No, Kasamatsu-san and Kagami-kun are never suited to battle each other especially for Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied.

"Then, what is the plan, hime?" Hyuuga asked.

"There's no plan except to wait for Kagami-kun to lose." Kuroko replied, eyes coldly looking at the match.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi~ I am back~~ Thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews for chapter 1! I kinda was depressed from the lack of review, but I am really thankful for you readers to read this fic and like. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Thanks for reading it and please read and review! It encourages me to write more and more :D 3


End file.
